Barros(God of Order)
Barros was the last of the true gods, born of the union of Radia(Goddess of Will) and Etos(God of Peace). Seeing the disorder and chaos wrought by the God's continued production of more members of the pantheon, Radia and Etos's danced across the pathways of the Astral Plane, visiting each of the 36 planes of the gods, and by gathering the latent energy from each formed a beacon of law, Barros. As soon as they took form, and echoing mandate was shouted throughout the planes. There would be no more gods. Barros themselves codified this as the first law of the new world. Many opposed this mandate, though when they attempted to make new gods, Barros's decree prevented the further creation of divnity. That energy would remain solely with the existing pantheon, and while it could never be destroyed, nor too could it be created. The plane of law and order had equal amounts of light and dark, heat and cold, and equal measures of the four elements. There was a place for everything and everything was in its place. Even individuals living here existed to fit into the greater scheme of things and thus achieve a perfect society. There was no pain, but the only pleasure was in successfully filling a role like a gear in a machine. Passion, fantasy, and illusion did not exist here, except for what might be brought in by visitors, and any who tried to foment individualism or stir passions for a cause soon found they were not well received. In an effort to codify what they believed was a correct moral code that all should follow, Barros spent several millenia crafting a set of laws that would be given to the gods and mortals alike. The contents were kept secret until its completion, though occasional devote worshippers would be given brief glimpses at its contents, often empowering the mortal fortitude and the magic that sprung from it. The Book of Absolute Law was left in the Plane of Order when the Godswar occurred, but many worshippers of Barros still greatly desire this most treasured of artifacts. While Sifor despised the God of Man, Zavan, for daring to tread in the domain of the gods, Barros saw his very existence as an affront to his first decree. The initial attack on Zavan's life was a product of machinations by the Gods of Order and the Sun working to "protect" the law of the pantheon. While Sifor worked as the engine of brute force for the attack, Barros sat at its highest levels ensuring the tiniest details of their plan were put into motion effectively. Their divinity had little offensive potential, but their reaction to the gods who rushed to the God of Man's aid was swift and precise. The divinity of Order was among the only capable of directly controlling the magic of the gods themselves, and they used it to constrain their enemies power to a great decree. But this show of partiality on the part of Barros broke the fundamental constraint of their power. They were an archon of absolute law, and to limit the powers of one god was to limit all of them, including their self. It was theorized that this breaking of the pantheon by the God of Order is what allowed the death of the gods to occur in the first place. As they rushed to correct his mistake, he took note of humanity's struggle, and decided to entrust the world to their judgement, chaotic as it might be. In his dying breaths they took on Vodon(God of War) with the help of a few of their new allies in the pantheon. Rendering the God of War's armor useless and exposing him to the fiery divinity of Ketrus(Goddess of Revels), Barros was struck down once and for all. Category:Gods